Technical Field
The technique of the present disclosure relates to a fuel supplying device.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H08-216707 discloses a device having a valve that adjusts the circulated amount of evaporated fuel vapor within a breather pipe that is connected to a fuel tank. The device carries out opening of the valve in accordance with the internal pressure of the fuel tank. This device is structured such that, due to the valve within the breather pipe being opened when the internal pressure of the fuel tank becomes high, the opening surface area through which the evaporated fuel vapor can pass increases, and the circulated amount of evaporated fuel vapor within the breather pipe increases.
In JP-A No. H08-216707, the opening surface area through which the evaporated fuel vapor can pass is adjusted in light of the conditions of prescribed regulations. Therefore, under conditions other than those of the regulations, there is the possibility that the evaporated fuel vapor will be discharged-out from the fuel refueling port into the atmosphere, and there is room for improvement. It has been confirmed that this phenomenon occurs in particular in cases in which the internal pressure of the fuel tank is high.